Solution
by SeraphHT
Summary: What he surely didn't expect was to hear the click of the door lock and for Gideon to kiss back. (One-shot, SLASH, SMUT!)


**A/N: **_SO, first time in a while writing smut, I'm kinda scared my skills got a bit rusty. ANYWAY, this is continuing on from my other one-shot, _**Problem**_, so if you haven't read it yet, I don't think you'd understand much of this one. _

_But if you're here just for the sexiness, read ahead! x3_

* * *

><p>A whole new kind of desperation was clouding him with each second ticking by. Gideon still stood there, by the door, an entertained look gracing his features, leaning back and looking good without even trying. Seeing him just standing like that was driving Mitchell crazy.<p>

Especially more so since Gideon's smirk was so rare, it just made Mitchell's pulse race to see the other's lips curled upwards. Shit, he wanted him _so bad _and Gideon doesn't even realize it.

"I swear, if you don't get out now…" Mitchell warned, trying to keep the glare but ended up averting the gaze to the ceiling due to the long eye contact. He didn't actually want to look away—he'd stare when his captain wouldn't notice, sometimes—but Mitchell just couldn't maintain it this time, especially with that uncommon amused expression of Gideon's that was so nice to look at.

"Why? What the fuck would you do if I don't?" Gideon arched a brow, smirk faltering a bit. "You going to fucking punch me, Mitchell?"

'You_ might just end up punching _me_,' _Mitchell thought. He sighed, pushed the covers off of him and sat up, bringing his feet down to the carpet. "Can you just get the hell out? Before I do something I might regret."

"No. Privates don't tell their captains what the fuck to do." If Mitchell didn't know any better, he'd say Gideon was curious as to what he'd do if he didn't leave.

They held a staring contest for another ten seconds before Mitchell released another sigh, one which was inaudible to the other's ears this time, and stood up. Gideon remained at the door, his eyes the only part of him moving as he watched Mitchell approach him.

It took only a few steps for them to be an arm's length away from each other. Mitchell's eyes met with Gideon's blue ones, and he noted the curiosity in them, also the doubt in his captain's eyes that he would even dare to punch him. Neither of them spoke—Gideon just tipped his head a bit to the side and arched a brow after a few seconds, noticing how Mitchell's eyes travelled from his eyes down to his lips.

Mitchell couldn't hold it back anymore. All those months of keeping his attraction locked up deep inside him were driving him insane and he knew that he'd snap if he didn't find a way to release it. This was his chance. He knew the risks, how screwed up it would be if things went wrong. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and the gap between them.

When he felt Gideon's lips against his own, Mitchell wasn't savouring it like he thought he would. His mind was racing, just expecting to be shoved away, or receive a blow to jaw, maybe a colourful string of curses and a door slammed in his face as well. He waited, and braced himself for whatever form of rejection he was bound to receive.

What he surely didn'texpect was to hear the click of the door lock and for Gideon to kiss back.

At that moment, Mitchell instantly felt it. The kiss. The roughness of his lips. The hot breath against his face. The nose bumping against his own.

Realization washed over him that this was actually happening, that Gideon hadn't pushed him away, and that he was so, so close to him. Mitchell felt a hand slip up and gently hold the back of his neck as Gideon tilted his head for a better angle, breaking off the kiss for only half a second before resuming once their noses no longer bumped against each other.

Mitchell wasn't expecting to feel a tongue try to pry its way into his mouth, but he granted access freely anyway. He even thought he heard a whimper as Gideon's tongue slipped in, though his mind was too occupied on the pleasure and surprise, so he might have misheard it. He tasted beer in Gideon's mouth, something he was probably drinking as he watched the football match with Ilona earlier. Then, there was another unique taste. Something that was just so…Gideon.

Mitchell was extremely reluctant to break away, but then again, he needed to breathe. He pulled away, but only for a few inches, and sucked in a quick breath. Gideon's coarse lips were now damp after the kiss, and looking into his pretty blue eyes just made Mitchell's heart beat faster.

"You remember when I said I came to talk?" Gideon murmured, his other hand moving up to Mitchell's shoulder, before slowly dragging down his chest and to his waist. Mitchell swallowed as he felt fingers curl around the edge of his shirt.

Gidoen's eyes glanced down, and Mitchell wasn't sure where he was looking (maybe it was at his crotch, but, hell, he didn't know), but his captain's gaze snapped back up. "Fuck that. I've decided to _do_ something about it, instead."

Gideon pulled Mitchell's shirt over his head. As a captain, you'd think he'd be indifferent to see Mitchell without a shirt, but even Gideon couldn't believe that he suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Some of his amazement must have shown on his face, because a smirk cracked on Mitchell's face. "Like what you see?"

"Damn right I do," Gideon purred, ghosting a hand over his abdomen. It successfully made Mitchell's smirk disappear. Noticing the other's nervousness, it was Gideon's turn to smirk. "Just remember it was my fucking training that got you this body."

"Don't suppose you want to see the full results of my training, do you?" Mitchell tried to sound sexy, but was failing miserably. The waver of his voice was almost audible. Besides, the feeling of Gideon's hands on his bare chest was more than nerve-racking.

Gideon chuckled. That would've been a good pick up line. It almost worked. Almost being the keyword. "Nervous?"

Mitchell wasn't sure how to reply, but was saved from talking when Gideon leaned in and nipped on his collarbone. The scratch of his beard against sensitive skin elicited a startled gasp, which then made Mitchell bite his lip, embarrassed from making such a sound. His startled reaction also came with a slight flinch, in which Gideon responded to by grabbing Mitchell's hips and holding him close so he couldn't step away.

Pulling the other man closer, Gideon slipped an arm around Mitchell's waist and buried his face deeper into his neck, nibbling gently into his skin. Mitchell blushed as he felt the bones of his hips grind against Gideon's as proof of how close they were, and he bit down his lip to stop moans and grunts as the other man continued to tickle him under his jaw.

"Can we—do this—" Mitchell stammered, stopping to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop a whimper from escaping.

"On the bed?" Gideon finished for him, pulling away and looking up inquiringly. Mitchell nodded and he responded with a shrug. "Sure, why the fuck not."

"I…I should probably draw the blinds..."

When Mitchell made an attempt to move away, Gideon grinded his hips against him and enjoyed the sudden groan that came from Mitchell's lips.

"Oh no, there's no need," Gideon cooed, giving him a quick wink. "Not like anybody can see the room from outside. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to peek in."

He kissed Mitchell before he could say another word in protest, and the younger man immediately melted into the contact. Mitchell's hands travelled up and went through Gideon's hair, clumsily complying as Gideon blindly guided him to the bed. He stumbled a few times on the way and would've tripped if it weren't for Gideon's strong hold on his waist.

Gideon gently pushed Mitchell down on the bed, lips still locked together. He heard Mitchell's delicious whimper, which was probably his favourite sound by now, and refrained himself from forcing his tongue down the other's throat. Instead he cupped the side of Mitchell's head and kissed along the other side of his face, grazing his lips along his slight beard and dipping a wet tongue into his ear, sending a shiver down the other's spine.

"Mmmnmm, you smell nice…" Gideon whispered into his ear seductively. As if his rich accent didn't make him sound sexy enough.

He kissed his way down to Mitchell's nipples. Wanting to know the kinds of reactions Mitchell had to offer, Gideon decided to get creative. His saliva-wet tongue circled around Mitchell's hardening nipples, and a moan forced its way out of the other's mouth from the pleasure he wasn't expecting.

Finding that he liked the sound Mitchell made, Gideon nibbled, gentling trapping the soft flesh between his teeth, enjoying the soft whimpers. The sounds that Mitchell was trying so hard to hold back were causing all blood to rush south, and he felt himself getting hard.

"Hmmhh…fuck…G-Gid—"

Gideon never wanted Mitchell to stop talking, all his incoherent curses and delectably suppressed groans were music to his ears. He allowed Mitchell to remove his shirt for him, and he was wrong when he thought it couldn't get any hotter, especially with the amount of exhilaration that surged through his body as Mitchell's warm palms dragged down his back.

Suddenly, Mitchell slowly pushed him aside and sat up. Before Gideon could even throw his hands up and shout 'what the fuck', he felt the private's hands grip on his shoulders and push him down, the comfortable feeling of the mattress against his skin indicating that Mitchell had just changed their positions.

He stared up at Mitchell, slightly surprised at how fast that happened. The younger man was breathing heavily, lips swollen and eyes sparkling. It suddenly hit him that having Mitchell on top was pretty damn hot…

Mitchell's glistening lips parted into a small grin. His eyes wandered over Gideon's shirtless body and he looked rather fascinated, an expression that annoyed Gideon.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"Hmm, nothing," Mitchell hummed as he carressed Gideon's cheek, then dragged a thumb from his neck, to his well-defined abdomen, and finally ended up tugging on his jeans. "Just that you look really good from up here."

Gideon was about to retort something similar to 'enjoy the moment, you won't be the one on top for long', but he stopped when he realized what Mitchell was doing. Just to point out, he didn't like to appear anxious. In fact, he didn't like to appear anything other than confident and in charge. But to have Mitchell staring down at his crotch, to watch his hands fumble with the zipper…he couldn't help but gulp and feel a bit nervous.

After getting the zipper undone, Mitchell moved back up and kissed Gideon again, distracting his captain with a languid tongue, whereas his hands slowly pulled the jeans lower. It wasn't until a few moments later did Gideon feel the tug on his pants.

Pulling away, he stared at Mitchell irritably. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious…" he murmured, smirking. Mitchell gave him a quick kiss and moved down, yanking the other's jeans to his ankles in the process.

Mitchell moved back up, positioning his face right above Gideon's, mantaining eye contact. Gideon wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he did feel a bit relieved now that his erection didn't have to painfully push against the denim.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mitchell's hand move down, and his breath hitched as a warm palm wrapped around the base of his cock.

Mitchell was still keeping eye contact. He looked curious.

"Kiss me, you bastard…" Gideon breathed out, desperate to have his tongue in his mouth again. He held the back of his neck as Mitchell's lips moved in sync with his, and at the same time, Mitchell started to stroke him.

He kept his eyes closed, and his eyebrows knitted at the sudden pleasure surging through him, which Gideon hadn't felt for quite a while. The rush of heat was almost too unbearable. He grunted, the vibration tickling Mitchell's lips, who responded by stroking him faster and thumbing the slit. The more meticulous contact elicited a groan, and Mitchell forced his tongue as deep as possible into his mouth when Gideon's lips parted.

He was starting to like how Gideon grumbled and moaned as their lips were still connected. The deep sounds rumbled low in his chest and vibrated in his throat, every suppressed whimper of pleasure never going undetected as Mitchell felt them against his own mouth.

Gideon snapped his hips up to match the movement of Mitchell's hand, increasing the pleasure to the point he broke the kiss to gasp. Hearing the choked sound, and seeing Gideon's expression, made Mitchell's head dizzy with the desire to pleasure him further, but then he felt something warm across his palm. Gideon visibly relaxed, but his breathing remained uneven. Mitchell looked down to see cum over knuckles, and looked back up just in time to see Gideon open his cloudy eyes.

"Fuck…" Gideon cursed, looking away and taking a deep breath.

After a few moments of listening to each other breathing, Gideon sat up and took Mitchell's pants off. It was maddening to see Mitchell's erect cock stand out as he pulled the pants down, the sudden want to bring Mitchell into the damp warmth of his throat almost too strong to fight back. _Almost. _Gideon licked his lips, but didn't actually do anything. He did make Mitchell gulp again.

Now that they were both naked, Gideon just felt even more desperate to be inside of him, and wasted no time getting Mitchell on his back and reclaiming his place on top.

"You have any lube?" Gideon asked. He felt awkward.

"No, I don't," Mitchell replied quietly.

"Why not?" Gideon was honestly expecting the private to have at least one bottle.

"Having sex with you was something I just experienced in dreams…I never expected it to ever actually happen," he answered honestly, blushing a bit.

The edge of Gideon's lips curled upwards. "Alright, well…" he fell silent for a while.

Then he held out three fingers to Mitchell's mouth.

Mitchell arched a brow. "What?"

"Suck," he said simply.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to dry-dock you, Mitchell…" Gideon replied, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa…if I remember correctly, _you're _the one who said '_fuck me_'," Mitchell pointed out.

"Yeah…I'm not going to let you do that."

Mitchell's face fell. "Aww…come on, Gideon…"

Not wanting to change positions again, and since the private wasn't following orders, Gideon stuck his three fingers into his own mouth instead. Mitchell immediately stopped whining. Well, this was a sight he never expected to see. Gideon stuffing his fingers into his own mouth, sucking loudly and rolling his tongue around the sides, making sure they were wet and dripping with his own saliva. Watching him do that was more sensual than either of them ever expected.

Removing his fingers, a drop of saliva rolled down from the edge of Gideon's lips, to which he responded by wiping it away with the back of his hand.

"Ready?" Gideon asked, hooking one of Mitchell's legs over his shoulder.

Mitchell's face absorbed a deep pink. He was uncomfortable, but he trusted Gideon. "Y-Yeah."

He visibly tensed as one of Gideon's wet fingers pushed into his entrance. Gideon looked genuinely worried, and slowly pumped in and out to allow Mitchell to adjust. He waited until Mitchell would give him some sort of gesture, perhaps by relaxing or glancing at him, before he inserted another one. Mitchell was obviously unused to this.

"It'll get better," Gideon promised, softly kissing his inner thigh. At the same time, he fitted another digit in.

Even with the pleasant scrape of Gideon's beard against the side of his legs, Mitchell couldn't help but squirm as Gideon bended and crooned his fingers, preparing him, opening him. Even the dragging lick to his inner thigh did little to divert his attention. But he had faith in the captain, and convinced himself it'll be good for both of them.

Four fingers in, Gideon decided he's done preparing. Removing his fingers, he brought himself to Mitchell's opening and waited there, cock pressing against his entrance without actually pushing in. He looked up at Mitchell before going any further, looking at him inquiringly. Somewhere in his eyes there was also concern, and excitement.

Mitchell swallowed, and took a few seconds before finally nodding.

Gideon pushed in slowly, the sight of Mitchell gasping and holding his breath was gratifying and concerning at the same time. He bit his bottom lip, resisisting the urge to pound into him, and rolled his hips again. This time, he was surprised by the moan that slipped from Mitchell's mouth.

Mitchell's face was burning and beet red. It may be a little painful, but having Gideon inside of him was _so _much better than he ever expected. It was a whole new sensation, one which he had never experienced before, and he wanted more. He wanted more, to have him deeper inside him.

Gideon snapped his hips forward, going in halfway this time, subconsciously chuckling as Mitchell groaned and wrapped his legs around Gideon's hips, holding his body closer. It wasn't long before Gideon pushed in all the way to the hilt, drawing out a groan from Mitchell and a hiss from Gideon.

He didn't mind the slight pain searing through his shoulders as Mitchell clawed at his back, not only was his mind disoriented from the gloriously tight and suffocating heat surrounding his dick, he was also enjoying the sting from Mitchell's nails. It reminded him that the younger man was craving more.

He tried to make out some words, to get Mitchell to beg, but couldn't say anything. Too busy keeping his breath so he could continue pounding into him. Instead, he groaned and held Mitchell's waist, and ended up rocking their hips together, vision blurring as his cock slided in and out, and grunting every time he felt Mitchell clench and constrict around him.

Mitchell bit his hand to stop the sounds from leaving his mouth. It started to hurt. He gathered up the courage to open his eyes and look at Gideon. The older man was fighting back moans into low hisses and was so concentrated, he wondered if there was ever a sight more sensual than this. Mitchell wasn't sure whether his bed was rocking along to the movement of their hips, but he thought it was.

Gideon gave a short gasp as he felt himself releasing inside of Mitchell, and damn, that was the second time he came, but he didn't actually care. Mitchell whimpered at the feel of warm liquid inside him, and shut his eyes tightly as Gideon rode the orgasm out. The sensation was beyond amazing. It was so much better than Mitchell could ever imagine, and the best pleasure he had ever felt in a long time.

As he slid out of Mitchell, Gideon leaned down to give him a kiss. It was different this time, though. What he gave was a full kiss on the lips, gentle and loving, enough to make Mitchell's heart melt with volumes of happiness with how much it meant.

Gideon collapsed next to Mitchell, and they spent a few minutes in silence catching their breaths.

Somebody rapped on the door.

"Uhh, Gideon?" Ilona called out. She sounded amused and embarrassed at the same time, both of which was rare for somebody as stoic as her.

Neither Gideon nor Mitchell replied, and she continued, "If you and Mitchell are done, I'd just like to remind you that you still owe me thirty bucks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thirty bucks for losing the bet xD Hoped you like that, and that it was sufficiently sexy enough. Urgh sometimes I don't even know . _

_Please review! :D_


End file.
